Shadowhunters- AU, well, kinda!
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: I love the new Netflix show, Shadowhunters, so I created this book where it's the exact same as the show- ONLY CLARY'S ALREADY A BADASS! So check out this epic, kick ass (Quite literally) story! Discontinued and when it comes back, total re-write with OC.


**I DO NOT OWN THE SHADOWHUNTER SERIES OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BOOK SERIES- THIS IS JUST FANFICTION!**

 **So we start 19:06 minutes into the actual show, I'm just changing the fight seen so it doesn't make Clary seem as dumb or stupid! XP**

* * *

"Last chance." Jace says to the shapeshifting demon, extending his sword.

Clary sees this and shouts to the women, "Watch out!" as she runs forward to stop Jace, although she doesn't know his name yet, from killing the demon.

Clary pushes the demon out of the way but she turns around, weird tentacle things coming out of her mouth.

"Careful!" Jace shouts, pushing her back.

Clary gasps as something in her mind clicks. Before she knows whats happening she gets a crossbow out of her pocket and is firing arrows at the demons! _Forget, unless you need to remember..._ That thought kept going around in her mind as well as a billion other fragments of lost memories.  
Next thing she knows, all of the demons were dead, Clary had killed them all.

Clary gasps, "What... what have I done?" She needed to find her mother but, as she's racing out of the club, she bumps into Magnus Bane, the highest worlock in Brooklyn.

"Magnus?" How did she know his name? That didn't matter, she just knew he would help her. "Magnus, please, help me!" Clary cried, as she fell into blackness.

* * *

 **We basicly skip the whole 'Clary's mom gets kidnapped and Clary gets sent through a portal to Luck, blah, blah, blah.'**

 **I mean, it does happen, just it's Simon that leads the Circle members there, but he leaves and no one goes through any magic portals.**

 **Clary already had the necklace that her mom gave her in the fight seen in this story, so I think that covers it.**

 **Anyway, we speed up to where Clary see's her mom in that magic coma and she wacks Izzy...**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

A weird room. A man. My mom. My Mom? My mom was in trouble, in pain!

I sat up, quickly, banging heads with a girl sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ow." The girl said, bluntly.

"Wait, I don't know who you-" I started.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane..." Isabelle said. "...Or destracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work."

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." I told her. "Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you?"

"All I know is that I saw someone my friends couldn't. I followed him into the club and stopped him from killing someone, then killed a load of people myself. Then, nothing, although, I do remember something..." I sighed, I had no clue what was going on but at the same time, I felt like I did, wait a second, "MOM!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Isabelle asked, a little startled.

"My mom, she's been kidnapped. I don't know how I know, just do and she's in pain, I have to help her!"

Before Isabelle could reply, two boys came into her room. One was the golden-haired boy she'd been following, and another boy looked quite like Isabelle.

The boy who looked like Isabelle said, "A mundane shouldn't even be here."

That's a point, I thought. Then out load she said, "Where is 'here' exactly?"

"She's not a mundane, Alec." The golden-haired boy said.

"How do you know that?" Alec asked.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. Look, Isabelle, can you..."

Isabelle got up and the golden-haired boy sat in her place, sighing.

"I'm Jace Wayland." He said, so this was Jace.

"I'm uh-" I stuttered, but before I could finish Jace said, "Clary Fray, we know who you are."

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked, suspiciously.

"You find everything unsusual, Alec." Jace retorted.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec said.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace told him.

"My brother doesn't have a dial." Isabelle said, so they were siblings, "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you, too." Alec replied, He pointed at me "But this-"

"Hey, you know what?" Jace interupted, "Give me a minute. Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" He gestured towards the door while Alec and Isabelle exchanged a quick glance.

"What is with you?" Alec asked

Isabelle got up as Alec said, "Really, no, what is with him?"

"Walk with me, big brother." Isabelle said, taking Alec's arm and guiding him out of the room.

I had been watching all this, while trying to figure out what all the words and pictures zooming around my head meant, but now I really paid attention.

"Your wound, it's healed." Jace told me, matter-of-factly.

I looked and, sure enough, it was gone!

"How is that even possible?" I asked, So, what, I'm miraculosly healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?" Did I really just say that?

Jace scoffed and, smiling, said "No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock."

"A what?"

"A warlock, it's one of the Downworlders. Magnus is one?"

"Magnus? Okay, your not making any sense."

"You asked him for help in the club?" He saw my blank expression and went on, "Warlocks, vampires, Seelies-"

"Literally my brain is about to explode. There's to much going on up there, already, that makes no sense." I didn't get it, why couldn't I remember these things? It was like I could reach it, be within touching distance but as soon as I'd try to touch it, It'd disaper.

"Jeez, all right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you... All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you killed-" I flinched, "-at the Pandemonioum, they weren't people at all, they were shapshifting demods."

"Remember. Protect. Forget." I said, suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just something I remember, I think."

"What do you remember?"

"It's weird, it's like I can remember them, but at the same time I can't." Then I remembered that that man had my mom, "Look, I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom, I need to help her. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her." My voice broke a few times, and I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm the best chance you've got." He said, smiling slightly.

"I don't even know you." I spoke in almost a whisper, why, I don't know, ok, well, maybe he was a bit hot, but, ok stop, Clary, just stop.

Just then my phone rang, it was Simon.

 _"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?"_ He asked me in an annoyed but worried voice.

"Things are... all ripped apart." I told him, that was the best I could do.

 _"Where are you? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside."_

I ran to the window and saw him, "I see you."

 _"I don't see you."_

"Erm, give me five minutes. I have to get dressed."

Jace came to stand beside me, looking out at Simon.

 _"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there... Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?_

Jace smurked and went back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Simon, just give me five minutes, okay?"

I hung up the phone and saw Jace was looking through my sketchbook. Then I realised something, where were my clothes?

"Um, what, uh... what happened to my clothes?" I asked.

"Demon venom. Remember?" Jace answered, like that answered my question.

"Erm, no."

"In the fight, guess you didn't notice. Isabelle left you these." He said, pointing to a top, skirt and boots, I think.

I chuckled, picking up one of the boots, "You're kidding, right?" I asked, _Please say yes, please say yes._

"She's very comfortable with her body." He told me, then went back to looking through my sketchbook.

"Okay." I muttered, then went to go put the skinny outfit on.

* * *

I was just checking my outfit out in a mirror when I noticed something, I had a tattoo on my neck!

"How did that get there?" I asked.

"I drew that." He told me.

"Okay, listen." I said, "I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy."

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die." Wait, what? "It's not a tattoo. It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans. But you, you already know all about runes, don't you." He picked up my sketchbook, open on the page of weird, small, smbolic sketchs.

Then he saw my blank expression. "Maybe you don't" He said, "Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Frey"

* * *

Jace and I were just going outside to see Simon when Jace said, "I saw something behind your friend." And promptly got out his seraph blade.

"You aren't going to kill Simon, are you?" I asked.

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually."He replied.

I opened the front door and was walking out when I asked Jace, "So, why can't Simno see you?"

He lifted the corner of his top reveling some pretty cool abs, but also a rune.

"This is a glamour,-" He said, pulling his top back down. "-a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes."

"It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, denying them all this." He said, jokingly, but I secretly aggreed. I smiled.

"What do you have on Clary?" Simon asked, nervously. He took of his jacket and gave it to me, "Let me take you home."

"I don't think I have one anymore." I told him.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well..."

Just then I heard a mans voice shout, "Clary Fairchild!"

I turned around to see a man looking at me with evil eyes. Next thing I know, Jace is trying to get the man in a headlock. I gasped.

"Clary, what's going on?" Simon asked, he sounded worried.

"If you give us the girl, I'll let you live." The man said even though _he_ was the one in the headlock.

"You're in no position to be making rules." Jace hissed, just as the man wacked Jace, knocking him over. Jace got back up. He looked fine, except for a graze over his right hand.

But that was enough to put me in PROTECT mode. He was coming towards me and Simon, but before he could take two steps, I had done a handstand flip and then I karate kicked him to the ground. He was too stunned to move for a second but that was long enough for Jace to pin him down.

"We'll never stop hunting her." The man said in a strained voice.

"This is for my father." Jace said, as he ran his seraph blade through the Circle Member.

"Jace!" I shouted, running over to him.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked, confused.

"Is he dead?" I asked, pointing to the man only Jace and I could see.

"Is who dead?" Simon asked, confused _and_ worried this time.

Then the mans body must have deglamourized because I heard Simon say, "What the..."

"Could you deglamourize, or whatever, so my best friend doesn't think I'm losing my mind?" I asked Jace.

"Um... what is happening?" Simon asked, he could now see Jace.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace said, walking back into the institute.

"Clary, who is this? Your meth dealer?" Simon asked, seriously! Like I'd use something as stupid as drugs!

"I've seen him before. At the police station." I told Jace.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you." Jace said, he sounded almost, angry? Worried?

"He's with the people who took my mother, I just know it!"

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you."

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon said, getting out hid phone.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." I said the words even though it hurt to think that he might have caused the Circle to kidnap my mother, but what other explination was there? If there was any other explination, I'd take it in a heartbeat, but for now...

"Clary, I need to keep you safe." Jace said, looking deep into my eyes so I understood how seriousness of the situation really was, "I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked, "Clary... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help."

"Clary, please." Jace spoke in a soft voice, I found that I rather liked it.

"Clary, come on." Simon insisted.

 _Oh great! Jace, hot, help find my mom, my destiny or Simon, my best friend, always been there for me, supports me._

 _Well, this is a tough one._

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this. I just wrote it so It's probally not very good. Check out the REAL Shadowhunter Webshow on Netflix! The Mortal Instruments book series is epic to!**

 **Don't forget to check out my other books and review!**


End file.
